Je voulais te croire innocent
by Sylmarils
Summary: L et Light dans l'un de leur derniers face à face. L en profite pour avouer ses sentiments, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Light va-t-il le bercer dans l'illusion doucereuse ou bien la réalité brûlante? L'IMAGE N'EST PAS DE MOI.


**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Première fan fic sur Death Note donc soyez indulgents svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La fic se passe_ au moment où notre détective préféré est sur le toit à entendre ses cloches sous la pluie.

 _P. D. V. de Light:_

Je regardais Ryuzaki. Hmm... Etrange. Ces temps-ci, non, depuis l'arrivée de Rem, il est... bizarre. Bon, certes, L/ Ryuzaki/ Ryuga est bizarre de nature. Mais il a poussé son étrangeté jusqu'à un certain point que je trouve ridicule.

Si bien que je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en cet instant sous la pluie, sans parapluie, sur le toit. Je commence sérieusement à être agacé de ses penchants excentriques. C'était comme s'il était en fin de vie et je déteste ça.

Parce que c'est comme commencer un jeu en sachant pertinamment qu'on allait gagner, on s'ennuit rapidement.

Je m'avançais sous la pluie et criais:

-RYUZAKI!!!

-Hmm? Oh, Light, c'est toi... Tu entends les cloches?

Hein? Il délire maintenant?! Je criais:

-Non, on n'entend rien avec cette pluie!

-...Il y a peut-être un mariage pas très loin...

-Ryuzaki, rentrons à l'intérieur!

Il me fixa quelques instants, ses yeux vides confrontés aux miens puis il hôcha de la tête et on rentra dans le bâtiment.

Attrappant deux serviettes au vol, je lui en donnais une et commençais à me sécher activement. ARGH! Il commence vraiment à m'énerver. Je m'assis et alors que je réfléchissais sur son comportement, il... Hein?! Il commençait à vouloir me masser les pieds! Il se justifia:

-Quand je te voies te sécher avec autant d'ardeur, je me dis que cela doit être très important pour toi.

-Mais recule, Ryuzaki!

-Allez, juste un petit massage des pieds, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Si le contexte aurait été différent et si je n'étais pas Kira et lui L, j'aurais eu peur pour ma vie. Mais c'est L, le détective qui se gave de sucreries comme un gamin. J'acceptais donc. Il commença à me sécher les pieds et dit:

-...Tu sais, il est bientôt l'heure de nous quitter, Light.

-Hein?

Il releva ses yeux et les soutins aux miens. Il sous-entend que je vais le tuer bientôt...? Mais c'était au programme depuis ta première apparition, mon cher L. Il dit au bout d'un moment:

-Bientôt, ce sera l'heure de vérité... Soit je mourrais, soit... Soit tu seras derrière les barreaux.

-Tu persistes à penser que je suis Kira?

-Exact. La probabilité que tu sois Kira a cependant baissée jusqu'à 2%.

-Et tu t'accroches à tes 2%...

-Tu es le seul suspect, maintenant que Yotsuba est hors jeu.

Je remarquais qu'il était trempé et passais ma serviette dans ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux et j'y vis le plus grand trouble. Il marmonna:

-Light, tu te souviens... quand j'avais dit que tu étais mon seul et premier ami?

-Oui, je m'en souviens?

-...J'ai menti.

Hein? A quoi cela lui sert de me dire ça? Il va me dévoiler une théorie élaborée sur notre relation? L continua sur la même voix:

-Tu n'es pas mon ami, Light. Tu es celui que j'aime.

C'est une blague? Celui qu'il soupçonne d'être Kira, son seul suspect à vrai dire, est celui dont son petit coeur de solitaire s'est entiché? PFFFF... Je dois me retenir de rire, je dois me retenir de rire! Pffahahah... Il termina:

-Tu dois sans doute te dire que c'est paradoxal avec le fait que tu es mon seul suspect... Mais si je m'acharne autant, c'est pour être sûr, sûr, de ton innocence.

-Ryuzaki...

J'étais partagé. Soit je lui dis que je l'aime et je lui mens mais il mourra avec la vérité en tête soit je lui donne de faux espoirs et il meurt heureux, mais... sans aucun honneur. L mérite de mourir avec honneur en tant que mon adversaire. C'est mon seul adversaire, à vrai dire... Le seul qui puisse me tenir tête. J'ouvris la bouche mais avant que je ne puisse parler, il me dit:

-Non, c'est bon. Ne t'embête pas à parler. Adieu, Light... Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Je le voyais partir, loin de moi... A la porte, il me dit:

-Je me demande... Est-ce qu'au moment où tu décideras de m'abattre tu partiras au loin comme je le fais ou bien viendras-tu à mes côtés dans un dernier mensonge?

Il ferma la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Même s'il n'était pas là, j'entendais le rire de Ryuk à mes oreilles.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Hihihi... Voilà!!! C'était court (la plus grande partie étant la copie conforme de l'histoire) mais j'espère que ça vous a plu! A chaque fois que je vois cette scène, je me dis que c'est la métaphore de la mort d'L mais en plus grandiose (et moins dramatique... snif...) alors du coup j'ai voulu partager cette impression avec vous!_


End file.
